US!
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta biasa yang terjadi pada anak-anak biasa. KaiHun. KrisHo. Up! Up! Up!
1. Kim Jongin is Sehun's!

US!

Part 1. Kim Jongin is Sehun's!

Author : Ayane_Chan

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, and Wu Yifan.

Genre : YAOI, Friendship, and Comedy Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

Rating : PG-15

Note : Ini sebenarnya cast aslinya BaekYeol sama ChenSoo, namun karena alasan tertentu saya merubahnya menjadi KaiHun dan KrisHo. # ?:P #PLAK

...

...

...

Sehun's POV...

Bisa dibilang ini mengerikan, tapi juga sangat amat mengejutkan dan eum... membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku sampai lupa ingatan, dimana aku sekarang(?). Eh, sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan dari tadi ya? Kenapa rasanya kepalaku berat, dan... oh, baru kusadari bahwa ini gelap, bau obat juga tercium. Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya ini dimana?

_Loading 20%..._

"Enghhh..."

"HUNNIE KAU SUDAH SIUMAN?"ASTAGA! kenapa makhluk ini ada di depanku? biar sedikit kudeskripsikan. Eum... dia itu makhluk kecil dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis yang sedikit e... menggoda. (‾‾‾.‾‾‾")

"Eoh? Ini di UKS ya?"tanyaku linglung.

_Loading 45%..._

"Mwo? Aisshhh... dasar pabo!"makhluk tadi dengan cepat memukul kepalaku. Entah apa maksudnya, apa dia memang menginginkanku mati, bukankah aku tadi pingsan? Berarti sebelumnya aku pasti sedang sakit(?)

"Yakh! Kenapa kau memukulku?"protesku lalu balas memukulnya.

"Kau! Kau tidak ingin menceritakan kepadaku kenapa kejadian barusan terjadi Hun?"tanyanya penuh selidik. Sebenarnya, apa yang dibicarakannya sih?

"Apa. Memangnya kejadian apa?"tanyaku ngotot, dasar aneh. Kenapa menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu?

"_KIM JONGIN MENEMBAKMU DAN KAU JATUH PINGSAN!"_

_Loading 70%..._

"Kim Jongin menembakku?"aku menggaruk tengkukku, bingung... Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin yang itu? "MWOOOOOO?"omona! kenapa aku baru ingat, dasar bodoh!

"_Absent mindent_,*"ledeknya. *Pelupa

"BENAR YAH, DIA BENAR-BENAR MENEMBAKKU? TADI AKU PINGSAN DULUAN SEBELUM DIA MENGATAKANNYA!"keluhku, dan yang kudapati mata kecil itu kembali melotot.

"Oh, benar juga ya. Penyakit lama mu memang tidak bisa disembuhkan."

_Loading 100%..._

"Ja, jadi sekarang aku menjadi pacarnya begitu?"aku begitu antusias, hey tentu saja. Ini sudah kunantikan dari dulu. Bahkan jika dia tidak menyatakkan perasaannya padaku seperti yang makhluk tadi, Joonmyeon katakan barusan aku sudah berencana untuk mendatanginya dengan sekeranjang penuh bola basket bertanda tangankan pemain NBI dan memohon-mohon padanya agar menerima perasaanku. ≧∇≦

"Sepertinya sih..."jawab Joonmyeon lesu. Bagaimanapun juga sebelumnya ia sangat menyukai Jongin, sama sepertiku.

"Lalu dimana orang itu?"tanyaku sambil menelaah keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada seorang pun disini. Selain kami berdua tentunya.

"Dia pergi. Katanya ada urusan, dia menyuruhku menjagamu. Dan eummm..."Joonmyeon nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia yang tadi menggendongmu kesini."

"MWO? Benarkah? Wuahhhh... senangnya, kenapa aku bisa pingsan disaat yang tidak tepat, aduh... bodohnya Oh Sehun ini! Joonmyeon-ah apa kau merekamnya?" (✿ ‿ )

"MEREKAM? UNTUK APA, KAU PIKIR AKU SHIPPER KALIAN?"jawabnya sinis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. He, he, he... dia sudah kalah jadi cemberut begitu.

"Huh, kalau tidak ya sudah jangan ngotot seperti itu, dasar Joonmyeon pa~bo!" (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ

"Aishhh... sudah untung kau kurawat dengan baik. Kalau tau begini lebih baik kutelanjangi saja kau saat tadi pingsan!"

"MWO? A... APA MAKSUDMU? KAU SEME YA?" (° ▽˚")~

"AKU? KAU INI KENAPA JADI MEMASALAHKAN ITU SIH. AKU UKE, SEMUA ORANG TAU AKU CANTIK DAN IMUT. JUGA LEBIH DAN SANGAT LEBIH MANIS DARIMU!"jelasnya yang kurasa sedikit ambigu.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU YADONG!" õ.O

"YA, OH THEHUN! KAU ITU YANG YADOOOONGGGG..."

Sehun's POV end.

...

...

...

Author's POV...

Kali ini Sehun sedang duduk seorang diri di sebuah kursi taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat pemberhentian bis. Sebelumnya namja manis itu duduk bersama Joonmyeon di kursi tempat pemberhentian bis, namun ketika seorang namja bertelinga lebar bernama Chanyeol datang dan menghampiri mereka. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan alasan bodohnya agar Sehun lekas pergi. Alasannya... supaya Joonmyeon bisa berbagi tempat duduk dengan Chanyeol, well mengingat tempat duduknya yang hanya muat untuk dua orang. Karena hal itulah kini Sehun memilih untuk mengalah, yah hitung-hitung untuk balas budinya pada Joonmyeon yang telah menemaninya selama dia pingsan. Dan... alasan terselubung Sehun agar Joonmyeon cepat-cepat mendapatkan kekasih dan tidak terus mengganggu hubungannya dengan Jongin. Eh... tapi memang apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon? Dan tunggu, sepertinya ada yang diketahuinya tentang Park Chanyeol. Tapi... apa yah? Seperti sesuatu yang penting... tapi... hell, sudah lupakan saja, yang penting sekarang Joonmyeon sudah mulai tertarik dengan namja lain. Jadi... Jongin is only for Sehun!

'_Benar jika Joonmyeon mendapatkan kekasih, maka dia tidak akan mengharapkan Jongin-Ku lagi(?)'_batin Sehun sambil tersenyum iblis. Namun sedetik kemudian dia memukul kepalanya sendiri karena telah berpikir terlalu absurd tentang 'Mungkin Joonmyeon masih menyukai Jongin?'.

"Aishhh... apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Babo, babo, babo!"Sehun masih terus memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk, tak sadar bahwa seorang namja tinggi, tampan dan berkulit tan sedang menatapnya degan sedikit senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sehun-ssi..."

"IYA, MAAFKAN AKU JOONMYUN..."reflek Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara yang dikiranya Joonmyeon akibat pemikiran kekanak-kanakannya.

"Ne?"namja di depan Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Eh..." 'Blussshhh...'seketika rona merah mengcover kedua pipi tirus Sehun yang putih. "Aniyo, he, he, he... mian tadi kukira Joonmyeon,"Sehun tertawa awkward, sementara namja di depannya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ha, ha, ha... kau manis sekali Sehun-ssi..."namja itu mengacak rambut Sehun pelan, sehingga membuat jantung namja manis itu dag-dig-dug tak karuan.

'Aaaaaaaa... Tuhan jangan biarkan aku amnesia sekarang...(?)'girang Sehun sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang makin merona.

"E... Jongin-ssi... ada apa?"tanya Sehun malu-malu.

"Nde? Eh... he, he, he... hanya ingin mengajak Sehun-ssi pulang bersama..."Jongin tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun.

"Eumm..."Sehun menyambut ulurang tangan Jongin lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kearah sepeda motor Jongin yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Tt.. tunggu, kau naik motor?"tanya Sehun basa-basi. Padahal setiap hari kan dia selalu melihat Jongin mengendarai motor ke sekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang Sehun itu sudah mengetahui Jongin luar dalam. Ya, keseharian Sehun sebelum menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin bisa dibilang "STALKER!"

"Nde, ada masalah?"tanya Jongin lalu menengok kearah Sehun. Sehun diam sejenak, kedua mata sipitnya nampak bingung dan tidak fokus, namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tingkah Sehun sukses membuat Jongin jadi sedikit cemas.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Jongin khawatir akan tingkah namjachingunya yang selalu saja berubah-ubah. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah tampan Jongin dengan jelas, mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap dan lidahnya sedikit menjilat bibirnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat kejadian itu yang baginya terlihat seperti sebuah slowmotion yang begitu indah dan menggoda. Sesaat kemudian Sehun membuka mulutnya dan berujar, "Aku kan tidak bawa helm..."jawab Sehun polos yang membuat Jongin harus bersweetdrop ria. (‾⌣‾)

"Eh, benar juga sih..."Jongin menggaruk rambutnya. "Yasudah kita naik bis saja,"Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik Sehun menuju kearah Tempat menungu bis.

"Jamkaman, motormu bagaimana?"tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tenang saja,"jawab Jongin dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun.

'Tap, tap, tap...'

"Hey Chanyeol!"sebuah suara berat terpaksa menginstrupsi aksi playboy Chanyeol yang sedang menggoda Joonmyeon.

"Nde? Aishhh... kenapa lagi Jong?"jawab Chanyeol malas, dia sudah tahu siapa yang mengganggu nya sehingga dia tidak perlu menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Ini,"Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol secara jelas, tetapi malah memberikan sebuah kunci yang berbandul bola basket kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap cengo pada Jongin.

"Kenapa? Tadi kau bilang aku harus pulang sendiri,"bingung Chnayeol lalu memanyunkan bibir kissable nya. Ya, sebelumnya memang Chanyeol berangkat bersama Jongin. Jadi karena Jongin ingin mengajak kekasih barunya itu pulang bersama ia dengan sangat tega menyuruh Chanyeol untuk naik bis saja. Dan terjadilah aksi modus yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Joonmyeon aka aksi Playboy. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir Joonmyeon juga sama modusnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak jadi, Sehun tidak bawa helm jadi bawa saja motorku,"jawab Jongin enteng kemudian melempar helmnya asal pada Chanyeol.

"Heh, hati-hati bodoh. Jadi aku harus pulang sendiri dengan membawa dua helm begitu?"kini Chanyeol mulai malas untuk menuruti keinginan Jongin yang menurutnya aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Benar juga ya, kalau begitu kau pulang naik bis dan aku pinjam helm milikmu untuk dipakai Sehun. Bagaimana?"dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Jongin kembali merebut kunci dan helmnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Heh, enak saja. Tidak mau. Kau sudah membuatku kesal!"Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin, lalu memutar tubuhnya agar tidak perlu menatap wajah Jongin yang sangat membosankan – Baginya.

"Hi, hi, hi..."melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol, Joonmyeon terkekeh sendiri. Bisa juga seorang Park Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu.

"Aish... ayolah Yeol!"kali ini Jongin sedikit memaksa.

'Sreeeettt...'suara pintu bis yang bergesekkan terdengar. Saat pintu telah terbuka dengan segera beberapa orang yang juga menunggu di halte itu segera memenuhi bis.

"Eh, sudahlah Jongin-ssi. Lebih baik aku pulang bersama Joonmyeon saja... anyeong. Kajja Myunnie..."Sehun sedikit berlari kearah Joonmyeon, lalu dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya namja itu menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan mengajak sahabatnya, e... musuhnya itu pulang bersama.

"Eh... Sehun-ssi... Oh Sehun..."

'Sreeeettt...'pintu telah tertutup dan bis melaju dengan kecepatan standarnya.

"Ah... kau sih! Tadi kan aku sedang menggoda, ani mendekati Joonmyeon!"protes Chanyeol frustasi lalu mengacak rambut almondnya asal.

"Yah, kau pikir kau tidak menghancurkan rencanaku bersama kekasihku?"jawab Jongin ketus.

"Cihh... baru jadian beberapa jam saja sudah bangga!"ledek Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi senyum meremehkan Jongin.

"Daripada kau, kekasih bayangan!"

"Aishhh... sudahlah aku mau pulang!"

"Aku juga,"dan pada akhirnya dua orang itu kembali pulang bersama. (*￣Ｏ￣)ノSungguh keadaan yang ironis.

...

...

...

Sehun's POV...

Aishh... kenapa malah pada akhirnya aku kembali pulang bersama kutu buku satu ini? Oh Tuhan... Oh, Jongin! Sudah begitu, kenapa bus tadi sangat penuh dan panas! Argh... kenapa kenyataan first romance ku benar-benar sangat menyedihkan. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan bayanganku selama ini, dan tentunya dalam alur-alur manga yaoi yang selalu kubaca setiap hari. (┯_┯)

"Hun, kau bahagia kan bisa jadian dengan Kim Jongin?"tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. Awalnya aku malas menjawab pertanyaan nya itu, tapi setelah kulirik raut wajahnya yang lumayan suram, hatiku menjadi luluh(?)

"Eum... memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku singkat. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, genggaman tangannya pada kedua sisi tasnya makin mengerat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan langkahnya kini terhenti.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang sekarang,"jawabnya yang membuatku menjadi bingung. Maksudnya?

"Maksudmu?"Aku menggeser sedikit posisiku menjadi di depannya kali ini.

"Eum... tadinya aku sangat kesal saat Jongin lebih memilih dirimu. Aku sudah menyukainya semenjak kita berada di kelas satu, jadi kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya? Tapi demi persahabatan kita. Eum... aku ikut senang kau jadian dengan Kim Jongin. Tidak lucu juga kan kalau aku menjadi korban drama, yang menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah kita jalin bertahun-tahun hanya karena laki-laki seperti Kim Jongin?"

"Eeeeeeeeeehhh... gomawo Myunnie!"aku segera memeluk tubuh mungil Joonmyeon dengan erat. Ah... ternyata anak ini baik sekali... sepertinya aku harus membalas kebaikannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan makan-makan? Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasihku.

"Nde..."jawab ku semangat.

...

...

...

Matematika memang sangat brengsek, sebrengsek Yoona unnie yang selalu mencuri bulpoin kawaii terbaruku, sebrengsek Min Ki yang akan memberitahukan nilai merahku pada appa, dan sebrengsek WU YIFAN yang demi langit dan bumi kini telah membuat lemari piala sekolah penuh karena prestasi kalkulusnya. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa 2x dan 2y tidak bisa langsung dijumlah menjadi 4xy. Kenapa harus ada variable berbeda. Kenapa, kenapa? Aku lelah, sekolah memang sangat melelahkan. Lebih baik tidak usah sekolah... Langsung saja menikah dengan Kim Jongin! (-''-)

Padahal... waktu SD aku sangat pandai dalam matematika. Nilaiku saja selalu 9! Tapi terbalik. (-_-)" tapi itu juga sudah sangat lumayan. Daripada sekarang... huh... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir cintaku kepada Jongin juga seperti matematika. Meskipun sulit tapi menarik. Bedanya hanya satu... cintaku pada Jongin awalnya memang sulit, tapi akhirnya aku dapat mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi kalau soal matematika dihadapanku ini... walau sampai satu set isi ulang pensil mekaniku habis untuk menulis... aku tidak juga menemukan jawabannya... matematika sialan, siapa juga yang butuh 2x dan 2y jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan membeli dua roti selai strawberry dan dua kotak susu strawberry di saat jam makan siang? -_-

"_**HAJIMAN HIMEULNAE EEMANKEUM WASSJANHA..."**_Eh, Kim Jongin?

'Flip...'

"A... anyeonghaseo..."

'Anyeong...'

"Eum... ada yang bisa kubantu!"Nde? kenapa aku seperti hendak berbicara dengan kepala sekolah!

'Ani... hanya ingin menelepon saja. Eum... Sehun-ssi... ma... maksudku... Sehun-ah...'

"Nde?"

'Besok...'

"Hari Jumat?"

'Ani! Maksudku... apakah besok kau ada waktu...'

"Em... ye. Mungkin sehabis pulang sekolah... W... wae geurrae?"

'Anu... aku... aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?'APAH?

"TENTU SAJA! Maksudku... tentu saja, he... he... he..."

'Baguslah... kalau begitu sudah dulu yah...'

"T... tunggu dulu Jongin-ssi... eh, Jongin-ah... bisakah kau mengajariku beberapa soal matematika?"

'Nde? Aku lumayan bisa pelajaran itu. Bab mana yang menurutmu sulit?'Hell yeah... sebenarnya semua._.

"Tolong bab 5."

"Oh... kalau itu..."

...

...

...

Oh ya ampun, ya ampun, demi Lord MacGuffin, Dinningwal, Machintos... demi Elinor yang lebih galak dari eommaku, demi Merida yang berambut lebih kriting dari bentuk mie di segala penjuru Korea! DAN DEMI BRAVE, FILM KESUKAAN MINKI YANG SUDAH BERHASIL MEMBUAT HOME THEATER DI RUMAH KAMI RUSAK! Jongin sangat pintar! Maksudku, yeah... dia bisa mengajari antis matematika (?) sepertiku. Ya... meski kebanyakan aku hanya menyalin apa yang diucapkan Jongin lewat telepon sih. Tapi tidak apalah... memangnya siapa yang perduli dengan x kuadrat yang difaktorkan. Cintaku pada Jongin saja tidak difaktorkan(?)

"Joonmyeon-ya... kau nampak bercahaya hari ini? Kenapa?"tanyaku antusias. Joonmyeon memang nampak sangat bersinar, bahkan mengalahkan warna bajunya yang sudah putih stadium empat itu. Mungkin eomma Joonmyeon tidak menggunakan detergent yang berhadiah piring seperti eommaku. Dan eomma... eh... apa yang barusan melintas dalam pikiranku sebenarnya! ﾟ▽ﾟ

"Eum itu..."tunggu dulu kenapa dia malu-malu? Jangan katakan... ha, ha, ha... aku sudah menduganya dari awal!

"Tidak usah malu-malu Myunnie... aku mengerti jika akhirnya kau menyerah pada kulit berkilau alami milikku dan meutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas pada dokter kecantikan..."aku benar kan? ‿‿◕

"Hah? Hello... HELL to the NO! Tidak bodoh, bukan seperti itu!"bentaknya. Well, dia nampak sedikit kesal, tapi seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa kali ini aku yang seharusnya lebih kesal. Uh... salivanya...

"Kau tidak perlu membajiri wajah cantikku juga kan? Uh... stinky!"keluhku sambil membersihkan ludahnya yang berhasil mendarat di wajahku.

"Mian... aku tidak bermaksud... kau yang memulainya kan!"uh... permintaan maaf yang tidak ikhlas!

"Lalu kau kenapa?"tanyaku lagi.

"Eum... Park Chanyeol... tadi malam, dia mengirim pesan kepadaku..."jawabnya malu-malu.

APAH?

MALU-MALU?

Aduh... tentang Park Chanyeol yang dilupakanku kemarin...

'AH, IYA!'

"JOONMYEON-AH... JANGAN KATAKAN KAU MENYUKAINYA!"bentakku histeris. Tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya bingung.

"PARK F*CKING CHANYEOL IS IN RELATIONSHIP YOU KNOW!"jelasku padanya. Dia mematung, tunggu dulu... biar kuhitung...

Satu

Dua

Ti...

"NEEEE? KENAPA DARI KEMARIN TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA? DASAR PIKUN! SIAPA ORANGNYA?"tanyanya mulai histeris. Tunggu dulu, mulai terdengar seperti kami sedang menaiki wahana ekstrim di taman bermain. Oh Taman Bermain, yah... mungkin hari ini Chan... Eh!

"Itu. Byun Baekhyun!"jawabku to the point.

"Baekhyun?" (ﾟДﾟ|||)

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... kenapa former ulzzang yang sangat amat diagung-agungkan di sekolah ini mau dengan raksasa bodoh seperti Chanyeol?"aku baru mendengar Joonmyeon menghina seseorang, dan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan._.

"Well, kau tidak tahu? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... ekhem... bagaimana yah menceritakannya. Sebenarnya ini baru terjadi satu minggu belakangan... em, aku mendengar dari sepupuku, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kan Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Choi Siwon?"dan Joonmyeon mengangguk. Good, dia tahu.

"Dan Siwon adalah ketua tim basket sekolah. Dan, dan Siwon adalah kakak sepupu Huang Zi Tao, itu ketua ex-school bela diri... dia itu man...!"

"F*ck! Katakan saja langsung... kenapa kau bodoh sekali..."bentaknya. Kenapa dia menjadi suka mengutuk sih?

"Baiklah jadi Zi... Hey, apa kau baru saja mengataiku 'bodoh sekali'?"aku protes. Hey, eomma saja tidak pernah mengataiku seperti itu. Paling hanya bilang jika aku terlalu pintar sehingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kepintaranku dan...

akhirnya aku seperti ini(?)

"Oh... cepatlah!"

"Hufft... Zi Tao itu mantan pacar Baekhyun, entahlah mereka putus karena apa. Tapi ada yang bilang Zi Tao sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan seseorang bernama Luhan... Oh yeah, masih ada saja perjodohan. Dan... yah, Aku rasa Baekhyun move on. Yah, dan Kyuhyun bilang Baekhyun memacari Park Chanyeol, hanya karena dia sama-sama berotot(?) seperti Zitao!"jelasku, Joonmyeon nampak Shock!

SHOCK?

Oh My God!

"Joonmyeon, kau tidak papa?"tanyaku khawatir.

"What The... lalu kenapa Park Chanyeol menggodaku...?"

"Dia tidak menggodamu bodoh. Dia melakukan itu kepada semua orang, termasuk diriku. Ada yang bilang kalau dia melakukannya untuk menunjukan kepada Baekhyun bahwa sebenarnya dia juga bisa menarik banyak perhatian, sama seperti Baekhyun."

"Sehun! Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi. Ya mimpi... mimpi buruk seorang Kim Joonmyeon dengan sahabat bodohnya tentang sebuah drama nomor satu Korea yang ketenarannya mengalahkan The Heirs dan... yah, pokoknya ini mimpi!"

'SLAP!'

"Auch!"

"Itu membuktikan bahwa kita tidak sedang bermimpi!"

...

To Be Continue.

Adakah yang mau lanjutannya?

Ini sebenarnya sudah sampai part empat saya tulis...

Update tergantung review...

#Hitung mundur 30. Kalau cuman 20 berarti saya update 10 hari lagi... *GituAjaSih... *KibasRambut... *KemudianDiVodoo...


	2. It's Time to Move On Myunnie!

US!

Part 2. It's Time to Move On Myunnie!

Author : Ayane_Chan

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jonnmyeon, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.

Genre : YAOI, Friendship, and Comedy Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

Rating : PG-15

Joonmyeon's POV...

Hari ini langit mendung, semendung hatiku. Langit kelam tanpa bintang sekelam jiwaku(?)...

**SZZZtttt...oppp!** kenapa jadi melankolis seperti ini? Ini bukan Joonmyeon yang aku kenal! Pasti ada spirit baru yang memasukinya! *Apa yang kubicarakan? ~ OK, hanya karena seupil(?) makhluk bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol tidak akan membuat asa ku patah! Tunggu dulu... apa itu asa? Akhh! Sudahlah... ini sudah jam dua belas. Jika tidak segera tidur sekarang juga aku akan kesiangan besok! bukannya mengerjakan PR, semenjak tadi aku malah terus meratapi nasibku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... mungkin aku adalah makhluk paling durjana... eh? Maksudnya, makhluk paling merana di dunia ini! Teman satu pejuanganku, yang ekhem... dulunya sama-sama jomblo si Sehun itu kan sudah punya pacar! Ukh... pacarnya tampan pula! Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku menyukai Kim Jongin semenjak kelas sepuluh!

**KELAS SEPULUH! **

**CAMKAN ITU!**

Tapi... mungkin aku dan Jongin belum berjodoh sehingga Jongin lebih memilih Sehun dariku. Seandainya kami berjodoh... mungkin ceritanya akan seperti ini:

Sehun dan Jongin berpacaran. Semua orang mengira mereka berpacaran karena mereka saling cinta satu sama lain! Tapi sebenarnya... Jongin berpacaran dengan Sehun*yang albino dan bodoh~ itu agar dia bisa dekat dengan sahabat Sehun yang sudah lama disukainya, JOONMYEON!*yang imut, pintar memasak, dan sebelas dua belas dengan Princess sekolah, BYUN BAEKHYUN!~ Jongin melakukan hal itu karena Joonmyeon adalah anak yang sedikit pemalu dan susah bergaul, bahkan bisa dibilang temannya hanya Sehun!*itupun kalau Sehun ikhlas berteman dengan Joonmyeon~

Setelah sekian lama, akhinya Jongin jujur kepada Joonmyeon bahwa sebenarnya dia menyukai Joonmyeon, bukannya Sehun, lalu...

STOPPPPP!

IUHHHHHHHH... MESKI TIDAK MENDAPATKAN JONGIN, DAN MESKI SEMUA KHAYALANKU TADI BENAR ADANYA! AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MERUSAK PERSAHABATANKU DENGAN OH SEHUN YANG SUDAH SEMENJAK ZAMAN MEGALITHIKUM! Ugh... tak tau mengapa, tapi aku memang sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara sendiri. Soalnya dia suka meminjamiku uang dan memberi contekan gratis*meski sebenarnya dia juga mencontek dari orang lain!

OMO! Sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua... akh... lebih baik tidur sekaang juga...

US!~

"MYEON!"ya ampun ini masih pagi, dan suara menyebalkan itu sudah memenuhi gendang telingaku.

"Hem...?"jawabku singkat. Tunggu sebenarnya aku hanya bergumam kan?

"Kau masih sedih?"tanyanya sedikit prihatin. Tumben sekali... apa dia merasa bersalah?

"Tidak. Hanya masih sedikit shock saja,"absolutely yes... pertama, orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun dicintai ternyata lebih memilih sahabatnya sendiri dan setelahnya, ada yang berusaha mendekati tapi itu hanya sebagai 'Umpan'! FTW!

"Eum... aku mengerti kok. Oleh karena itu..."aku membulatkan mataku kata kunci ini? yeah, oleh karena itu?

"Semangat ya!"WHATTTT? kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa?(?)

Biasanya Sehun akan mentraktirku jika aku sedang ada masalah seperti ini... tapi mengapa? Apa karena sekarang dia sudah punya kekasih? Euh... _**sudah ada kekasih sahabat dilupakan!**_ Apa dia tidak ingat bahwa persahabatan kami yang bahkan usianya lebih tua dari usia kami(?) sudah dibaptis(?) dengan kekuatan penuh kesucian dan kesetiaan penghilangan dosa(?)

**SEHUN HARUS MELAKUKAN BAPTIS KETIGANYA AGAR DOSA-DOSANYA SEGERA HILANG DARI HATI DAN OTAKNYA DAN PIKIRANNYA DAN BISA WARAS KEMBALI...EH,**

"Eh, belnya sudah berbunyi tuh... ayo cepat...!"

.

US!~

.

Sekarang sudah jam dua belas, dan artinya sedang istirahat. Aku tidak membawa bekal dan tidak ingin pergi ke kantin. Well, itu sebelumnya karena sekarang aku sudah duduk di kursi kantin setelah Sehun menyeretku dengan paksa. Sudah begitu sekarang dia asyik bermesraan dengan Jongin lagi! APA MAKSUDNYA?

"Uh... kau makan seperti anak kecil!"itu Jongin dengan suara seksinya yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sekarang dia sedang mengelap sisa saus yang menempel di sudut pipi Sehun! PIPI? OH TUHAN! Anak itu memang masih seperti anak kecil!

"Gomawo..."itu Sehun dengan suara sok imutnya yang terdengar seperti tikus rumahan yang ekornya terjepit pintu kayu mahogani! RASAKAN! EH?

Mual?! Kenapa rasanya jadi tidak enak sekali saat melihat pasangan baru itu bermesraan. Saat aku mencoba menengok ke arah kanan... yang kudapati?

PASANGAN TER-HOT TAHUN INI! $IWON CHOIIII KAPTEN TIM BASKET SEKOLAH DAN CHO KYUHYUN, KETUA EX-SCHOOL MEMASAK SEKOLAH KAMI! Ugh... skill ku bahkan lebih baik daripada dia, kenapa dia yang jadi ketua? OK lupakan. Jadi mereka berdua sedang bermesraan di pojok kanan kantin. Ehemm... berciuman sebenarnya, **SETIAP TIGA KEDIPAN SEKALI! **Mungkin aku kurang kerjaan untuk menghitungnya, dan terlalu yadong untuk terus menyaksikan aksi rate-M mereka!

Saat kucoba tengok arah sebaliknya? OH MY GOOOOD! OH MY F*CKING GOOD! ITU CHANYEOL DAN PRINCESS BAEKHYUNNIE*Akhem... dulu aku fanboy Baekki. Dia imut sekali sih, jadi kujadikan role mode untuk beberapa bulan.

Mereka sedang makan? Ah... rasanya tidak terlalu normal untuk pasangan yang sangat sempurna seperti itu untuk hanya duduk diam dibangku masing-masing dan memakan ramen mereka. Tapi itu yang terjadi! Tapi dari pandanganku jika dilihat-lihat... Chanyeol memang sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun? Entahlah... Bahkan saat Chanyeol berusaha menyuapkan mienya*yang sudah ditiup-tiup dengan penuh cinta... _UWEKKK!~_ kepadanya, dia malah menolak.

Tapi...

Eh, ternyata Baekhyun hanya bercanda! Buktinya dia sekarang mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan Eum... penuh nafsu? ADUH! EW... apa Baekhyun menggigit pipi Chanyeol? Kenapa ada sisa saliva Baekhyun disana...? IUH... tapi itu tanda cinta kan?

Baguslah kalau begitu. Baguslah kalau Baekhyun kini mencintai Chanyeol. Baguslah kalau semua orang menemukan cinta mereka.

.

..

...

**TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN DIRIKU? BAGAIMANA DENGAN KIM JOONMYEON?!**

.

..

...

'Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...'

US!~

Hari ini aku pulang sendirian. Sehun diajak membolos oleh Jongin dan dia bilang mereka kencan di taman bermain. Seriously... bolos sekolah hanya untuk kencan?

Sebenarnya aku juga mau.

Cuman belum ada yang mengajak. -_-

Sekarang... di halte bis. Tidak duduk sendirian juga sih... ada beberapa anak dari SMA ku yang sedang menunggu bis juga. Hanya saja aku tidak mengenal mereka, jadi aku hanya bisa duduk sendirian di pojok bangku. Aku memang sedikit sulit bergaul... well actually... li'l bit anti-social... maybe.

Aku jadi ingat Sehun. Eomma bilang karena eomma adalah sahabat baik eommanya Sehun, jadi kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih dalam kandungan. Mereka mengandung hampir bersamaan. Dan well aku dan Sehun hanya berselisih dua minggu. **TAPI TETAP SAJA DIA LEBIH MUDA DARIKU!**

Semenjak di play group pun kami selalu main bersama, yah... meski aku lebih suka main masak-masakkan dan dia suka bermain rumah-rumahan. Dan kejadian yang paling menggelikan yang pernah kuingat adalah... saat kami memainkan kedua hal itu secara bersamaan! Sehun menjadi Ibu dan seseorang bernama Jun Hong di group kami menjadi suaminya, dan aku? Aku menjadi pembantunya semenjak aku sangat suka bersih-bersih dan memasak!

Lalu teringat kembali masa-masa TK saat kami memperebutkan sebuah boneka replika Doraemon. Saat itu kami berakhir dengan rambut yang berantakan karena saling menjambak satu sama lain. Sunny sonsaenim datang setelah mendengar jeritan histeris kami, dan yang membuat kami berhenti menangis bukannya wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum sambil melerai kami ataupun suara lembutnya yang menasihati kami agar tidak bertengkar. Justru karena saat beliau mendekat, beliau langsung ikut terisak seperti anak kecil. Selanjutnya yang beliau katakan.

"_Uwa... aku terharu sekali... juga sangat sedih... kenapa sepasang anak lucu yang persahabatannya sangat kuat seperti beton colosseum bisa sampai bertengkar... huwa... sudah lama aku menatikan moment ini... hiks... hikss..."_

"_Bertengkar, jika sesekali itu tidak apa-apa... hiks... jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian ributkan, justru persahabantan kalian akan semakin kuat..."_

Itu belum seberapa, masih ada saat Elementary Sch...

"Kim Joonmyeon?"tunggu dulu, apa ada yang menyapaku? Aku tidak harus pergi ke THT kan? Tapi sepertinya telingaku memang sedikit terganggu!

"NE? Maksud anda saya?"tanyaku cepat. Seorang namja kurus yang memakai seragam SMA ku kini duduk di sampingku. Aku berani bersumpah, demi sandal tidur Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kukembalikan karena aku sangat menyukainya... Aku tidak mengenalnya!

"Sungjong. Kim Sungjong imnida... ha, ha, ha... jangan terlalu formal Joonmyeon... ah,"dia malah tertawa? Apa dia mengigau?

"K... Kau siapa ya?"tanyaku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya seorang namja yang sepertinya sama-sama submissive denganku menyapaku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Sungjong."

"Bukan! Kalau itu aku sudah mendengarnya... yang lebih jelas!"tuntutku tidak sabar.

"Aku kelas sebelas tiga. Teman satu clubnya Sehun, club menyulam,"baik... dia temannya Sehun... Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Sehun tidak berhutang kepadanya kan? Sehingga orang ini akan menjadikanku sebagai perantara untuk membayar hutangnya? Oh GOD! If that happen i'll kill him in front of Jongin!

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"tanyaku to the point. Dia merengut, tunggu dulu... aku tidak salah bicara kan?"

"Ish... apa kau tidak ingat padaku?"dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sama-sekali?"aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. "It's me... Kim Sung Jong! Kita menjadi teman sekelas selama enam tahun sewaktu SD! Sekali, kau menyelematkanku dari bencana kelaparan saat di kelas lima! Saat aku tidak membawa kotak bekalku tepatnya! Masa tidak ingat!"keluhnya panjang lebar. Sebenarnya masih tidak ingat sih... tapi kalau aku bohong, mungkin dia akan sedikit senang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat belum?"aku menganggukan kepalaku ragu, dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus! Aku bertanya kepada Sehun, apa benar namja kelas sebelas lima yang bermata sipit itu dirimu. Dan ternyata memang benar..."dia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih waktu itu... duh... dulu aku tidak berani mengucapkannya kepadamu karena semua teman bilang kau adalah anak yang menyeramkan dan tidak berbicara kepada anak lain selain Sehun, tapi meski begitu... kau sebenarnya anak yang baik. Buktinya mau membagi bekal denganku!"

"Dan oh... Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa sekarang kau sudah sangat pandai memasak sudah setingkat Chef de cuisine... ah, aku jadi ingin mencicipi masakanmu lagi! Dan... Sehun juga menceritakan banyak hal menarik tentangmu yang ternyata belum aku tahu. Jadi... mulai sekarang, kau mau berteman denganku tidak?"dia? mau berteman denganku?

"Eum... tentu saja."

"Wah... bagus! Kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku akan bermain ke kelasmu..."

'Tittttt...'

"Wah, aku sudah dijemput, bye..."bahkan Sungjong sudah punya kekasih. Dan kekasihnya? Kim Myungsoo? **ADUHHH? ULZZANG DARI SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY? MUNGKIN MEREKA KAKAK-ADIK? TAPI KAKAK ADIK TIDAK AKAN SALING MELUMAT SEPERTI ITU!**

US!~

Aku tiba di rumah saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Well, hari ini tidak ada les, jadi aku sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Setelah mengerjakan tugas matematikaku dan tugas essay Bahasa Inggris, aku segera menyalakan laptopku. Niatnya ingin mengupdate status twitter... tapi, saat tiba-tiba...

"Joonmyeon-ah!"Sehun? tunggu dulu? Itu yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku Oh Sehun?

"Myeonie... Huwaaa!"dan yang membuatku tambah bingung sekarang adalah... kenapa dia datang semalam ini dan tiba-tiba memelukku?

"Kau kenapa? Putus dengan Jongin ya?"tanyaku asal. Ekhem, itu sih sebenarnya mauku, eh...

"Tidak bodoh! Aku merindukanmu!"ucapnya sedikit memekik. Tunggu dulu... Sehun menangis? Kenapa? Apa dia ribut dengan Jongin? Aish... padahal ini baru beberapa hari!

"Kau ribut dengannya?"tanyaku lagi. Beusaha memastikan. Bukannya menjawab dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku jadi semakin bingung... lalu Sehun kenapa?

"Ishhh...! kenapa sih? Ada masalah apa?"bentakku lalu melepaskan pelukannya yang sangat erat itu. Dia menghapus air matanya lalu mulai berceloteh.

"Hiks... hiks... apa aku sahabat yang jahat karena telah meninggalkan mu sendirian saat kau sedang down?"tanyanya pelan, aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar. Jadi ini alasannya?

"Tidak kok Hun. Kau tidak meninggalkanku. Buktinya sekarang kau datang menemuiku!"jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Iya. Jadi lain kali kalau kau merasa perlu ditemani, jangan lupa mengatakannya kepadaku ya?"kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini sih...? benar-benar membingungkan!

"Kau janji kan?"tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sangat serius. Tapi bukannya menjawab, aku justru tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajahnya itu.

"AHAHAHAHA..."

"Ya kenapa kau tertawa?"

"AHAHAHAHA..."

"Ya...!"

Rahasia ya... tadi itu ingus Sehun mengalir... dan sadar atau tidak, ingus si bodoh itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya saat dia berbicara. Well, mungkin lebih baik tertawa lagi.

"AKHAHAHAHAHA..."

"JOONMYEON BODOOOOOH!"

.

US~

.

"Namanya Lee Howon. Dia itu ketua ex-school dance!"

"Ah... yang itu... itu... itu yang tingginya seperti Chanyeol. Namanya Ji Noon. Dia itu... eummm... akh tidak tau apa kelebihannya. Tapi satu yang kutahu, DIA KEREN!"

"Itu... ! Murid pindahan dari Amerika! AMERIKA MYEON!"

"Kalau yang itu, yang di pojokkan kantin... itu pemilik kantin, he, he, he..."

'Plak~'

"Ah... tidak usah menamparku juga kan? Kenapa sih?"Sehun protes, dan aku mengernyitkan hidungku. Kami sudah tiga puluh menit duduk di kantin dan selama itu juga dia akan menyebutkan satu persatu seme yang menurutnya keren untuk dipromosikan padaku. Maksudnya apa coba?

Catat ya, Sehun itu memang absent minded, tapi kalau soal seme keren! Dia itu Einstein! Mungkin tujuh puluh persen ingatannya hanya diisi dengan pemikirannya tentang seme!

"Sudah hentikan."

"Loh... aku kan sedang berusaha membantumu!"protesnya kesal. Membantu apanya? Sejak tadi dia hanya menunjuk seme-seme secara random dan mengoceh tidak jelas! Apa itu namanya membantu?

"Tidak usah. Nanti kalau jodoh juga datang sendiri,"jawabku santai. Ugh... sebenarnya agak kesal juga sih.

"Kalau jodohmu itu di negara antah berantah yang tidak kita ketahui sama-sekali... apa dia akan datang sendiri?"tanyanya. Oh dan ini, membuat moodku jadi down!

"Tidak tahu! Sudah bicarakan hal yang lain saja!"kataku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia mendecih kesal, namun beberapa detik berikutnya malah terlihat sangat antusias.

"Bagaimana dengan musuh virtualku?"hah?

"Maksudmu?"

"WU YIFAN! Musuh virtual yang selalu menghantuiku setiap pelajaran eksak dan pengambilan report!"ucapnya antusias. Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti sama sekali, tentang ocehannya kali ini.

"Ada apa dengan anak kelas special itu?"

"Mck! Yifan itu kan tidak punya kekasih!"jelasnya ngotot.

"Lalu..."

"Aish! Kau itu lemot sekali sih! Tentu saja, kau bisa mendekatinya!"Hell... bagaimana? Bahkan dalam mimpipun tak pernah terbesit pikiranku tentangnya.

"Kenapa harus Yifan?"tanyaku serius.

"Ya ampuuuun... sekarang seme yang tinggi, terlalu keren, populer, dan semacamnya itu sudah ketinggalan zaman! Yang menjadi trend sekarang adalah... **YANG SEPERTI YIFAN ITU**!"jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi menurutmu Yifan itu tidak tinggi, tidak keren, tidak populer, dan semacamnya? Lalu kenapa kau mengusulkan orang itu padaku?"gosh... otak udangnya mulai membajak otak warasnya!

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudku... Hei, Ekhem... kalau point tentang tinggi sih... Yifan sudah tinggi. Tapi kalau keren... Yifan itu keren... tapi dari sisi yang berbeda, kau tidak merasakannya?"tanyanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Oh My God! Rasanya sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lip balmnya yang ternyata sangat berantakan itu?

"Tidak."

"Mwooo? Kenapa bisa? Tunggu, tunggu... biar kujelaskan point yang lain! Yifan itu, kalau secara umum memang tidak terlalu populer, tapi dikalangan geek! Dia itu sangat populer!"jelasnya mantap.

"Maksudmu nerd dan kutu buku dan sejenisnya?"

"Aduh... coba lihat sisi positivenya! Kalau bisa mendekati Yifan, mungkin kepintarannya akan sedikit menular!"aku rasa Sehunsebenarnya tidak terlalu paham dengan kalimat yang dikatakannya.

"Heh! Pintar itu bukan penyakit! Mana bisa menular, kalau mau pintar ya belajar!"dan dengan itu aku meninggalkan si bodoh Sehun di kantin. Iuh... kalau maksud dari 'menemani jika membutuhkan teman' itu seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik dia pergi kencan saja dengan Jongin!

.

US~

.

"Stt... Sttt... Sttt... Myeonie!"apa dia masih ngotot?

"Heh, sonsaenim sedang menjelaskan di depan! Jangan be-ri-sik!"kataku cepat.

"Myeonie... ayolah... Yifan ya? Kumohon!"sebenarnya yang mencari pacar dia atau aku sih? Kenapa dia yang jadi ngotot.

"Nanti kupikirkan!"jawabku asal. Uh, kalau tidak segera dijawab pasti mulut besarnya itu akan terus mengoceh.

"Ah... I love You... Myeonie yang terbaik."

"Ya... ya... ya..."

"Oh ya, nanti kau pulang sendiri ya... aku ada kencan dengan Jongin."Tuh kan, baru saja... menyemangatiku mati-matian, sekarang sudah Jongin lagi!

.

US~

.

Uh... meskipun si Sehun itu bodoh, pelupa, dan bermulut besar... tapi kenapa kalau tidak ada jadi merindukannya yah? Ah... sepertinya memang harus segera mencari pacar agar tidak sendirian lagi.

"Permisi... boleh aku duduk disini?"

" Wu..."

TBC.

AKHAHAHAHAHAHA... SI PAPIH SAYA JADIIN NERD! *NGAKAKAMPEBERBUSA. Kan udah terlalu mainstream kalau dia jadi orang kaya dengan sifat baddas. Sekali-kali jadi nerd dan jenius kan asyikkkk...

Ini ada sedikit side strory...

"Jadi, Joonmyeon mengira Chanyeol menyukainya?"tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu caffe di kawasan lotte world. *seragamnya sudah diganti dengan baju biasa, agar tidak mencurigakan dan ketahuan bolos.

"Eum... makanya aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya..."jawab Sehun lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah menerima ajakkan ku untuk berkencan bukannya menyemangati Joonmyeon?"tanya Jongin pelan. Sehun menegakkan kepalanya. Dia mendapat pencerahan rupanya.

"Benar juga! Aduh... kenapa aku tidak kepikiran! Huwe... aku jadi tambah menyesal!"dan Sehun kini mulai menangis seperti anak kecil, membuat Jongin yang duduk tepat disampingnya itu kebingungan.

"Aduh... kenapa malah menangis, sudah ya... besok kan kau bisa menemuinya di sekolah..."

"Eh benar juga! Ya sudah... karena sekarang kita sudah terlanjur berkencan(?) jadi kita bersenang-senang saja!"dasar anak labil, kenapa moodnya berubah cepat sekali.

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul saat itu. Melihat Sehun-nya tertawa adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini.

US!~

"Sebaiknya memang menemui dia sekarang kan?"tanya Jongin saat mereka berdua kini berada di depan gerbang rumah Joonmyeon.

"Ne, tapi bagaimana kalau Joonmyeon sudah tidur?"

"Kau bisa menitipkan salam pada eommanya... lihat, lampu ruang tamunya saja masih menyala,"

"Arasso... gomawo..."

"Eum..."

"Dan..."

'CHU~'

"Saranghae..."

TBC beneran.

Byeeeeeeeeee... makasih yah yang sudah review... terimakasih! :*

Random Question: Di tempat kalian ada makanan yang namanya mie naga? Kalau ada, mau tanya dong... kalian udah bisa level berapa? Kalau saya level dua itu sudah level up. -_-


	3. Flashback

US!

Part 3. Flash Back...

Author : Ayane_Chan = Kembarannya Yoona ama Oku Manami *Kibas Rambut

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jonnmyeon, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.

Genre : YAOI, Friendship, and Comedy Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

Rating : PG-15

...

...

...

AMPUNI SAYA BARU UPDATEEE! *Padahal Nganggur Gila.

Gini yah... ekhem-ekhem... jujur aja, males update karena saya udah punya fandom... #LirikKurokoNoBas he... jadi udah jarang ngalong di ScreenPlay... ho... muup yah... *Nangis darah...

...

...

...

Flash back semua!

Pada zaman dahulu, ketika negara api...

Ekhem-ekhem... saya ulangi...

Hari itu adalah hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Di gedung aula, siswa-siswa kelas sepuluh sudah berdiri dengan rapi dan tertib disana, dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah yang baunya saja bahkan bau baru itu mereka nampak sudah sangat pantas untuk menjadi seorang siswa SMA. Di mulai dari deretan kanan ke kiri, dari barisan depan ke belakang, semuanya terlihat rapi. Urutan barisan telah diatur berdasarkan tinggi badan di semua kelas. Kelas sepuluh berjumlah sepuluh kelas, berarti ada sepuluh baris yang terisi oleh tiga puluh dua anak dengan guratan wajah dan sifat yang berbeda. Meskipun begitu, sekali lagi, mereka sudah masuk dalam hitungan siswa SMA dan mereka seharusnya harus menyesuaikan diri mereka. Semuanya menyesuaikan... sungguh, kecuali untuk satu orang di yang berbaris paling depan deretan kelas sepuluh empat.

Disana, ada seorang namja e... kecil, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya sangat kecil, matanya sipit, tubuhnya kurus, tingginya hanya seratus lima puluh lima centimeter, dan kulitnya putih. Tag namanya bertuliskan Oh Sehun, dan nampakya dia adalah satu orang yang dimaksudkan tadi. Dia sudah enam belas tahun, sungguh. Tapi tingkahnya, entahlah... saat semua anak sudah berbaris dengan rapi dan menutup mulut mereka, dia justru masih sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang beantakan karena sebuah kejadian yang terjadi saat dia berangkat sekolah. Kepala sekolah yang masih terus berpidato panjang lebar lama-lama jengah juga saat melihat tingkah Sehun. Dua kali mulutnya mengeluarkan kata, tiga kali Sehun menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Satu kalimat berhasil disampaikan sang kepala sekolah, dua kali Sehun melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin kecil yang kini terselip di saku blezer sekolahnya.

"... Ekhem..."dan pak kepala sekolah telah berdehem puluhan kali, berharap Sehun yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya – hanya berjarak 10 meter – segera menyadari instruksinya. Namun nampaknya Sehun terlalu menikmati acara membetulkan rambutnya itu sehingga pada akhirnya kepala sekolah memintanya datang menemui wali kelasnya untuk menerima bimbingan.

"Iya, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..."cicit Sehun pelan. Dia telah duduk di ruang guru selama tiga puluh menit, dan selama itu juga wali kelasnya, Tiffany sonsaenim terus menceramaginya berbagai hal.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau adalah murid baru jadi harus mulai beradabtasi dengan peraturan sekolah. Coba lihat namja yang disana itu..."Tiffany sonsaenim menunjuk seorang namja tinggi yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Nampaknya namja tinggi itu juga sedang mendapat ceramah krohanian(?) dari wali kelasnya juga, tapi kenapa wajahnya nampak sangat berbinar? "Namanya Kim Jongin, dia itu pintar, atletis, dan... tampan kan? Meskipun begitu dia juga anak yang rajin, maka dari itu dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan mudah. Kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai role mode..."jelas Tiffany sonsaenim. Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit, setelahnya Tiffany sonsaenim mengizinkannya kembali ke kelasnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan pelan menelusuri lorong sepi untuk menuju kelasnya, kepalanya tertunduk lesu dan bibirnya masih mempout kesal. Huh... baru hari pertama masuk sudah mendapatkan teguran! Memalukan!

"Kau anak kelas sepuluh?"eh? apa seseorang baru saja menyapanya?

"Ne?"Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan saat itu dia mendapati sosok namja tinggi yang tadi dilihatnya di ruang guru. Ugh... dia benar-benar tinggi. Mungkin tingginya seratus tujuh puluh delapan centimeter!

"Kau anak kelas sepuluh?"tanyanya sekali lagi. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Sehun imnida."

"Jongin imnida, aku kelas sepuluh Dua,"kata Jongin lalu tersenyum, saat itu Sehun menyadari bahwa mungkin Jongin melakukan cangkok gigi(?) kenapa giginya ada banyak sekali?

"Eum... apa kau juga diceramahi oleh wali kelasmu di ruang guru tadi?"Sehun memulai pembicaraan dan keduanya mulai berjalan perlahan. Jongin terkikik sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi... tidak juga sih, aku malah diberi uang oleh wali kelasku,"jawab Jongin enteng. Sehun menatap Jongin heran. Diberi uang?

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sehun tidak paham.

"Ya, aku diberi kelebihan uang beasiswa,"jawab Jongin. Dan Sehun berpikir, diantara seribu laki-laki di dunia ini mungkin yang seperti Jongin hanya akan ada satu. Sudah tampan, tinggi, pintar, atletik, dan...

"Kau kaya tidak?"Jongin tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, namun sesaat kemudian dia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sehun yang masih berjalan beriringan dengannya menjadi bingung. Kenapa dia malah tertawa?

"Apa kau tidak terlalu blak-blakan?"tanya Jongin padanya, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, memangnya bertanya kaya atau tidak itu blak-blakan?

"Tidak, jawab saja!"kesal Sehun, dan sadar atau tidak tangannya reflek menggamit blezer Jongin dan menariknya sedikit, bibirnya yang merona seperti buah plum itu mengkerut. Jongin menelan ludahnya saat itu.

"Tidak juga..."Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Duh... kenapa Sehun, namja yang bahkan baru pertama kalinya ditemui ini bisa membuatnya deg-degan?

"Tidak juga? Berarti kau miskin?"tanya Sehun lagi. Kini Jongin langsung tertawa lagi mendengar pertanyaan vulgar tapi polos(?) dari Sehun.

"Tidak... aboji adalah seorang guru olahraga SMP dan omonim adalah seorang guru SD menurutmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Akhahaha... begitu ya? Orang tuamu sendiri?"kali ini Jongin balik bertanya. Dan bukannya menjawab Sehun justru melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Jongin.

"Eh? Itu terlalu buru-buru ya?"Jongin sedikit was-was. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu mulai berkoar.

"Ugh... kalau kau bertanya tentang keluarga... appaku adalah pemain biola di sebuah grup orchestra sedangkan eomma adalah seorang perawat. Unnieku seorang mahasiswa dan Minki, adikku adalah siswa SMP. Dan berkat pertanyaanmu aku jadi ingat kenapa aku bisa diceramahi oleh Tiffany sonsaenim di ruang guru tadi!"Jongin menatap Sehun intens, di dunia ini benar-benar ada anak ajaib seperti Sehun yah? Sudah _terlalu_ friendly, terlalu blak-blakan dan sekarang terlalu terbuka.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai masuk ke ruang guru?"tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja karena aku ditegur sonsaenim."

"Bukan, maksudku... yang tadi kau katakan. Seperti... berkat pertanyaanmu."

"Oh... ya ampun., Minki... adikku itu mematikan alarm ku sehingga aku kesiangan dan... karena itu aku harus ikut unnie agar cepat sampai di sekolah. Dan kau tau? Unnieku itu terlalu jantan untuk ukuran yeoja sehingga dia akan menetapkan kecepatan maksimal motornya pada angka seratus kilometer per jam! Dan karena aku tidak membawa helm, maka kami dikejar polisi, dan karena itu unnie menambah kecepatan motornya dan akhirnya tatanan rambutku rusak karena terkena angin dan karena itu aku memperbaikinya saat upacara tadi dan kepala sek..."

"**YA AMPUN! JONGIN RESLETING CELANAMU TERBUKA!"**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAA..."

...

...

...

Seminggu kemudian...

"Myeon, kau tau Kim Jongin dari kelas sepuluh dua?"tanya Sehun saat kelasnya sedang berada di ruang musik. Tangannya sudah memegang sebuah gitar, dan meskipun begitu sebenarnya dia tidak bisa main gitar.

"Jadi itu alasanmu ingin bisa main gitar?"Joonmyeon balik bertanya.

"Kau tau? Aku kan tidak pernah cerita? Jangan-jangan kau menstalkerku!"tuduh Sehun.

"Ekkk... bahkan kau mengikutiku masuk ke bilik kamar mandi saat aku buang air kecil, dan kau bilang aku menstalkermu?"Sehun mendecih kesal atas fakta yang telah dibeberkan Joonmyeon. "Dan Hun... aku tidak harus mendengar ceritamu jika hanya untuk mencari alasanmu bermain gitar."

"Ya sudah. Kau tahu tidak Kim Jongin itu?"tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Yang pandai, tampan, tinggi, dan anggota tim basket sekolah itu kan? Siapa yang tidak tau? Dia kan sekelas dengan idolaku... Princess Baekki, yeah!"Joonmyeon nampak sangat antusias setelahnya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku harus menerimanya?"Joonmyeon meletakan flutenya lalu menatap Sehun dengan seksama.

"ADA YANG MAU DENGANMU?"

"Heh?"

"SERIUS? KIM JONGIN MENEMBAKMU?"dan suara Joonmyeon yang tiga oktaf itu membuat teman satu kelas mereka terpaku.

"Tidak, kan hanya tanya. Siapa tau suatu saat dia menembakku!"elak Sehun SEMPURNA.

"Hufttt..."dan terdengar suara helaan nafas lega dari segala penjuru ruangan.

"Aku kira..."

"Eh... kau kau harusnya menyemangatiku!"bentak Sehun tidak terima saat mendengar helaan nafas kasar dari Joonmyeon.

"Iya, iya, kalau dia menembakmu kau pasti akan pingsan!"

...

...

...

"Akh! Sudah tidak ada bangku lagi!"Sehun berteriak frustasi saat mendapati dirinya dan Joonmyeon tak menemukan bangku kosong di kantin. Hari itu, karena Joonmyeon sedang menjalankan program dietnya dan dia hanya membawa salad sayur dengan banyak daun selada sebagai makan siangnya jadi Sehun tidak mau menerima pemberian Joonmyeon itu. Well, dia tidak terlalu suka makan sayur, sehingga apabila biasanya dia akan makan berdua dengan Joonmyeon di ruang kelas atau di bawah pohon, _please tidak di atap... ini bukan drama dan atap Hyundai banyak tikusnya HELL NO! _Maka kali ini mereka sedang berada di kantin untuk membeli makanan. Well, Sehun lebih tepatnya.

"Sudahlah Baek, lebih baik kau makan salad saja bersamaku,"ucap Joonmyeon sambil menarik-narik lengan Sehun dengan sedikit pemaksaan. Joonmyeon nampaknya sudah merasakan aura-aura tidak sedap yang diberikan oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka. Ugh... kalau saja dia tidak ingat kebaikan-kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan Sehun padanya mungkin dia akan pergi dari kantin dan mengatakan kepada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya bahwa, "APAPUN YANG TERJADI NAMJA KECIL DENGAN INISIAL(?) OH SEHUN YANG SEDANG BERTERIAK SEPERTI MONYET YANG TIDAK DIBERI PISANG ITU **BUKAN TEMANKU**!"

Tapi... karena Joonmyeon masih masuk dalam hitungan namja imut, manis, baik hati, dan tidak punya pacar(?) maka dia masih mau berusaha menenangkan keliaran sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun-ah... duduk disini saja bersamaku!"teriak seseorang dari arah tengah kantin. Dan setelah Sehun menelaah sumber bunyi tersenut...

KIM JONGIN!

KIM F*CKING JONGIN! YANG MENAWARINYA TEMPAT DUDUK? Tanpa acara tidak enak dan jual mahal, Oh Sehun langsung menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan membawanya ke meja dimana Jongin dan teman-temannya sedang duduk sekarang.

"Eh, tidak papa?"Joonmyeon malah menjadi orang yang merasa sungkan dengan kebaikan hati Jongin.

"Gwenchana... lagi pula tempat duduknya masih sisa, kalian bisa duduk,"dan sadar atau tidak kini pipi Sehun dan Joonmyeon memerah. Sehun karena orang yang kini disukainya itu ternyata menawarinya tempat duduk dan Joonmyeon karena dia menyadari sosok Jongin yang begitu sempurna.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu,"Jongin memulai pembicaraan dan membuat Sehun yang tengah berkutat dengan semangkuk ramyun pedasnya berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya yang tadinya manis, imut dan cantik _– menurut dirinya sendiri – _itu kini menjadi sangat berantakan. Air matanya hampir keluar dari kedua sudut matanya, ingusnya hampir menetes kalau saja dia tidak segera menyerotnya kembali. Kalau Joonmyeon ada di posisi Jongin saat ini, mungkin dia akan muntah sekarang juga. Tapi ini Jongin, dan Jongin malah menarik selembar tisu dan membersihkan wajah Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kejadian apa?"tanya Sehun bingung. Dan kini Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, kejadian apa? Serius, Sehun tidak ingat?

"Itu... resleting,"jawab Jongin malu-malu, Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menjentikan jarinya.

"Aha! Aku ingat sekarang, yang kau lupa menaikan zippermu kan?"tanya Sehun to the point. Joonmyeon dan beberapa teman Jongin yang juga berada di meja itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aish... hentikan! Tidak lucu tau!"gumam Jongin pelan, Sehun mulai ikut tertawa meski sebenarnya dia tidak mendapati apapun yang lucu dari tidak menaikkan zipper. Well, mungkin semua orang pernah melakukannya bukan? Dan itu termasuk Sehun sendiri, namja itu sudah terlalu sering lupa menaikan zipper celananya sehingga kejadian seperti itu hanya boleh dikagetkan untuk sesaat saja.

"Tidak, masa hanya karena hal seperti itu aku tidak mau menemui mu, aku juga sering lupa hal itu!"jawab Sehun jujur, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan enatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?"tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Eum..."

...

...

...

"Kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"saat itu, hari sabtu jam telah menunjukan pukul sembilan A.M. dan artinya hanya ada peserta ex-school basket di dalam lapangan basket. Kehadiran Sehun di dalam lapangan tentu saja membuat Jongin terkejut bukan?

"Eh... aku... eung...:"

"Si bodoh ini mendaftar ex-school kita dan parahnya dia bahkan tidak bisa dribble dengan baik!"seorang senior datang menghampiri mereka lalu menunjuk sosok Sehun yang kini tengah berjongkok memunguti satu-persatu bola basket yang bertebaran di lantai kayu lapangan itu. Sehun menundukan wajahnya takut lalu memalingkan tubuhnya, berharap dengan itu senior galak itu akan segera pergi.

"Arasso... biar aku yang mengajarinya,"Jongin memberi solusi terbaik menurut Sehun.

"Kau kan harus mengikuti latihan masuk tim inti,"kata si senior mengingatkan. Jongin hanya tersenyum sedikit lalu menghampiri senior itu.

"Yang satu ini ku mohon... biar aku yang urus Siwon sunbae..."bisik Jongin pada senior itu. Sang senior segera melangkah pergi setelah menggumamkan 'Li'l chick!' sebelumnya.

"Jadi Sehun-ah... mau ku ajari bermain basket tidak?"tanya Jongin yang kini berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. Sehun mendongakan wajahnya lalu tersenyum pada Jongin, "Ne..."

...

...

...

Ex-shool itu hanya bertahan selama satu minggu, karena akhirnya Sehun menyerah dengan Three-point, Slamdunk, dribble, dan pivot. Well, sudah masuk hanya karena niatan ingin bertemu Jongin, dia tidak suka berolahraga, ditambah postur tubuhnya tidak memadai. God... lengkap sudah ketidakpantasannya mengikuti tim basket. Setelah keluar dari ex-school ternyata hal yang dikhawatirkan Sehun terjadi. Hubungannya dengan Jongin semakin memburuk.

Mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda, berada di dalam ex-school yang berbeda dan JONGIN BUKAN TETANGGANYA! Jadi mereka hanya akan bertemu satu atau dua kali dalam satu minggu. Itupun jika Sehun beruntung. Jongin ternyata baik kepada semua orang, kepadanya, kepada Joonmyeon, kepada Byun Baekhyun, kepada sahabatnya Park Chanyeol cassanova no 1. Sekolah yang sekarang dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun, dan... menelaah lebih lanjut mengenai Kim Jongin. **Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol itu sekarang sedang...**

"Oh Sehun?"**menggoda Sehun!**

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Jadi kau orangnya?"Chanyeol menyeringai dan kini mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok mungil Sehun. Mereka sedang berada di lorong sekolah tepatnya.

"A... ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"tanya Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin, kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang padannya?

"Ternyata..."Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuh Sehun diantara tubuh tegapnya dan dinding beton yang kuat. Sehun tertegun, saat ini... jangankan berusaha mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya, bernafas saja rasanya sulit!

"Kau ..."Chanyeol mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di sepanjang kontur wajah Sehun. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, dan saat Chanyeol menekan jari telunjuknya pada bibir tipisnya.

"Manis juga ya?"Chanyeol menyeringai lagi, dan kini namja tampan itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

'_Face to Face...'_

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

'_Drama?'_

'_Ah... benar, drama...'_

'_Aku harus menutup mataku!'_

'_Tapi setelahnya... mungkin dia akan menciumku!'_

'_Tunggu dulu, aku tidak menyukainya!'_

"Ch-Chan..."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"dan pahlawan kesiangan Sehun tiba disaat yang tepat. Tepat sebelum Chanyeol merebut keprawanan(?) bibir Sehun.

"Ish..."Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan. Di sampingnya kini sudah berdiri Kim Jongin dengan muka merah padam karena menahan amarah. Mendapati wajah sahabatnya Chanyeol langsung tersenyum menggoda lalu menyikut lengan Jongin. "Aku hanya main-main sebentar..."bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya namja bertubuh tinggi itu pergi dari hadapan Jongin dan Sehun.

Kini mereka berdua, Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan. Sehun yang masih shock atas perlakuan Kim Jong In, masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya layaknya gadis kecil yang hedak diperkosa oleh sekolompok geng underground. Jongin sendiri masih diam ditempat sambil menstabilkan deruan nafasnya yang memburu, dan itu membuat Sehun bingung!

"Jj... Jongin-ah,"Sehun memanggilnya, membuat Jongin segera tersadar dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman singkat pada namja kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Ne, maafkan Chanyeol ya? Dia memang seperti itu... sekarang kau mau kemana? Biar aku mengantarmu,"tawar Jongin. Sehun segera tersenyum senang dan sekilat saja rasa terkejutnya sudah hilang.

"Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku biologi,"jawab Sehun. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan keduanya mulai berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan. Di dalam hatinya, Jongin tidak berhenti mengutuk Chanyeol. Dan dia sangat menyesal karena telah menceritakan Sehun pada sahabatnya itu. Park Chanyeol memang benar-benar buas! Well, meski dia tahu dia hanya bermain-main dengan Sehun.

...

...

...

Musim panas datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan Sehun. Jika pada tahun-tahun lalu dia akan sangat senang dan menyambutnya dengan persedian dua kardus semangka dan lima botol jus jeruk instant di lemari pendinginnya, saat ini dia justru mengutuk musim panas habis-habisan.

Pertama... Joonmyeon pergi berlibur dengan keluarganya ke pulau Jeju, sekalian untuk menjenguk kakek-neneknya yang tinggal disana.

Kedua... nilai ujiannya banyak yang tidak lulus dan dia harus masuk kelas tambahan di musim panas.

Ketiga... AC di rumahnya mati dan tidak ada kepastian kapan benda itu akan diperbaiki!

Keempat... Yoona mengajak Minki pergi berlibur ke Daegu, dan karena sebab keduanya dia tidak diajak!

Dan yang terakhir dan yang paling parah! Dia tidak bisa bertemu Jongin lagi! Padahal beberapa bulan belakangan hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah semakin membaik, meskipun dengan resiko seperti Joonmyeon juga jadi dekat dengan Jongin dan yang teburuk namja berkulit putih itu mengatakan dia juga menyukai Jongin! Tapi... bersaing dengan Joonmyeon dan tetap bertemu Jongin itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali!

Bahkan dengan puluhan foto Jongin dengan berbagai pose yang diambilnya saat dia sedang menjadi stalker tidak bisa memenuhi rasa rindunya pada Kim Jongin. Ugh... menyebalkan sekali!

Namun musim panas akhirnya berlalu juga, dan saat memasuki semester ketiga, berat badan Sehun turun lima kilogram sehingga membuat tubuhnya yang sudah hanya tinggal tulang dan kentut itu menjadi semakin memprihatinkan saja. Bahkan si Yong Guk beberapa kali memanggilnya anchovy! Dan saat itu terjadi maka dia akan berteriak...

"**AKU MEMANG KURUS TAPI AKU TIDAK BAU AMIS!"**

Well, ambillah sisi positive nya! Itu yang selalu Joonmyeon katakan, dan benar saja... sisi positivenya Jongin jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilnya begitu! Tapi saat dia pura-pura marah, Jongin langsung minta maaf dan mentraktirnya satu cup ice cream strawberry favoritenya!

"Joonmyeon... huweeee...!"dan suara tangisan yang mirip dengan rengekan balita itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pantas sama sekali jika bersumber dari dalam toilet laki-laki di sebuah SMA.

"Aduh... ada apa lagi?"tanya Joonmyeon berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah bilik setelah sebelumnya meminta izin ke kamar mandi kepada Yoona sonsaenim.

"Jongin... huweeee...!"Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Joonmyeon. Sehingga tidak terhindarkan lagi saat ingus namja itu menempel di kemeja milik Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?"tanya Joonmyeon sekali lagi, berusaha sesabar mungkin.

"Kemarin aku menonton drama You Give Me A False Hope(?) hiks... dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, hiks... Jongin itu pemberi harapan palsu!"rengek Sehun semakin menjadi. Kini Joonmyeon menjadi bingung karenanya. Dia ingin tertawa sebenarnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang namja berusia tujuh belas tahun masih percaya pada tayangan televisi. Hell, moto hidupnya adalah...

"**APAPUN YANG KAU LIHAT DI TELEVISI, SEMUANYA ADALAH BOHONG!"**

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Jongin mendekatiku tapi dia tidak menembakku!"curhat Sehun berapi-api. Joonmyeon sedikit menggertakan giginya kesal, kalau ceritanya seperti itu, Jongin juga mem- PHP –kannya kan?

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin, siapa tahu dia mendekatimu hanya karena dia ingin berteman dengamu!"jelas Joonmyeon.

"Tapi kau bilang hanya orang bodoh yang mau berteman denganku, ugh... Jongin tidak bodoh tau!"kesal Sehun, kini melepaskan pelukannya pada Joonmyeon.

"Biar saja, siapa peduli. Aku berteman denganmu dan berarti aku bodoh! Dan aku mau menjadi bodoh asalkan kita tetap berteman, sudah... jangan mengis hanya karena PHP. Tidak papa kan kalau ada orang pintar yang mau berteman denganmu, itu berarti kau mengalami kemajuan(?) dan kalau memang benar Jongin menyukaimu cepat atau lambat dia harus mengungkapkannya!"nasihat Joonmyeon berusaha menjadi lebih dewasa. Sehun mengelap air matanya, lalu mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kenapa dia harus mengatakannnya?"tanya Sehun polos.

"Karena memiliki sebuah perasaan itu adalah untuk ditunjukan, dan cara menunjukannya adalah dengan mengungkapkannya!"

"Wah... gomawo Myeonnie... kau memang yang terbaik!

Dan keduanya mulai tertawa seperti dua orang idiot di tengah taman bermain kanak-kanak tidak menyadari sosok tinggi yang sedang menahan senyumannya di balik pintu bilik itu.

...

...

...

'Ceklek...'

"Sehun..."

"Heeeeh? K... kau ada disini?"

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

'**BRUK.'**

TBC.

SAYA UDAH LULUS NIH! NILAI MEMUASKAN + UDAH DITERIMA DI PTN! *Bahagia. UNTUK YANG SUDAH MENDOAKAN MAKASIH BANGET YAH! AWWWWW...

YANG PEJUANG SBM SAMA UM SEMANGAT JUGA! AYO JADI MABA 2014!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... KRISHO MUCUL PART DEPAN! SUER DAH

KAGAK BOONG!

Ps: update benar-benar berdasarkan mood dan Review... *lol lol lol

Yang sudah review terimakasih banyak yah! ^^


End file.
